


If we were not nations

by Belle Nevermore (lezgo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Post-Sex Ideas, cozy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgo/pseuds/Belle%20Nevermore
Summary: In a cold night, Ivan proposes to Yao
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 26





	If we were not nations

It was on one of those winter nights where secrets slipped so easily and warmth could be found on Yao’s arms that Ivan built the courage to question him about their future. They just had sex and were now cuddling on his bed, in that limbo between aftercare and sleeping. The Russian head rested quietly on Yao’s chest as the latter ran his fingers through Ivan’s hair. With a dry shallow, he asked:

“Would you marry me, Yao?”

“Are you asking my hand, Vanya?” Yao chuckled softly. “Why?” 

“But would you?” Ivan insisted. _“If we were not nations?”_

A brief moment of silence preceded Yao’s answer: “Yes, I would. Though I would rather prefer being proposed in a nice private dinner than after having rough sex.”

“I’m gonna keep that in mind for later” Ivan giggled.

“How would you want the ceremony to be?” Yao whispered as if fantasising about it was forbidden. In some ways it was. It would give him something to dream.

“I picture it in the middle of a sunflower farm on the countryside” Ivan secreted, not ashamed of the fact he actually took some time to imagine their wedding. It’s a secret gathering, only family and friends invited. I’m wearing a dark red suit and you in Ming red wedding clothing. We would mix our marriage traditions in just one ceremony.”

“Sounds beautifully chaotic” Yao lamented with a sad smile. He reached for Ivan’s hand and caressed it with his thumb. “It’s unfair that we can’t have this mortal privilege. Not without any of us giving up _power._ ”

Silence filled the room as Yao’s words just sank in. Both knew that power was as important to them as their love for each other, so they just hold themselves tighter and watched snowflakes falling outside.


End file.
